


You Know What Else?

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, sort of, they don't actually say the words but they hardly ever do in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you know what else is beautiful?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>if you say Darth Vader again I swear I'm gonna--</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What Else?

Kylo was fairly positive that Hux was enjoying himself.

This was the first leave they’d shared since they agreed to attempt monogamy and no one expected them on the _Finalizer_ until tomorrow morning. So when Kylo suggested going onto the balcony of their room to look at the stars, Hux had seemed perfectly content with the offer.

They’d been chatting for some time now, lying back on a blanket and looking at the sky. A soft light from the room behind them caused a glow around both of their bodies. Kylo turned to smile at Hux, waiting until he had the man’s full attention.

“I was thinking,” he began. Hux raised his eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. “I realized today what the most beautiful thing in the universe is.”

Hux’s eyes widened and he seemed lost for words for a moment. His voice trembled as he said, “Oh?”

Kylo nodded. “Want to know what it is?”

Hux blushed and Kylo couldn’t help but smirk. He knew the other man hated how pale his complexion was, that any embarrassment he ever felt showed immediately. Of course, his face also went that pink when he was angry.

“Darth Vader.”

Hux’s eyes immediately narrowed, the pink of his cheeks becoming even brighter. Kylo felt almost guilty about the destruction of their nice, peaceful atmosphere, but not enough to stop his laughter. Even Hux chuckled a little, after spending a few minutes lecturing him about how much of an asshole he was.

Hux huffed, both of them quieting down. Kylo knew any hopes he had of returning to their room and their bed together were probably gone, so he chose not to say anything more for the moment.

Both men turned back to the sky, staring up at the stars. Looking at them from below was always a different experience from seeing them up close. It was enough of a novelty to keep them both engrossed for some time.

Kylo looked out of the corner of his eye at Hux, watching the play of light and darkness across the man’s face. He felt his heartbeat pick up a bit as he turned back to the sky.

“The stars are beautiful tonight.”

Hux looked at him, suspicious but not saying anything. He made a small noise of agreement, seeming content simply to look back at the sky. He leaned his body just the slightest bit into Kylo’s as they continued looking up.

“You know what else is beautiful?” Kylo asked, his fingers running gently through Hux’s hair.

 Hux sighed, not moving away from him. His voice dripped with exasperation as he spoke.

“If you say Darth Vader again I swear I’m gonna—”

“You.”

Hux sniggered a bit. “You’re an idi—wait, what!?” He jumped backwards, sitting up and away from Kylo. He stared down at him with wide eyes, seeming uncertain whether he’d heard what he thought he had.

Kylo shifted upward, so that they were sitting directly in front of each other. His heart had begun picking up speed, but he didn’t pause long enough for the panic he was feeling to take hold.

“You. You are beautiful. And impressive. And intelligent and—”

“Kylo,” Hux interrupted. He was staring at Kylo the way he had earlier, before Kylo ruined it. “You can’t just say things like that to me.”

“Why not? It’s true.”

Hux remained quiet and Kylo took that as his cue to do something about it. Leaning in, he captured Hux’s frozen lips in a kiss. It didn’t take long for Hux to respond and once he did, Kylo found himself being forcibly shoved back to the ground.

Their lips only broke contact long enough for Hux to mumble, “you too.” Then they were immediately back together. Kylo couldn’t help but think he had been correct about not making it back to the bed.

He didn’t think either of them was leaving this spot tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> all credit for this goes to [this post](http://eggsy.tumblr.com/post/145405525215/kylo-the-stars-are-beautiful-tonight-kylo-you) so please go shower that person with love. i saw it and immediately knew i had to write this. 
> 
> Hux definitely complained the next morning about spending all night outside but neither of them regretted it.
> 
> Come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
